Mister Congeniality
by littlexcutiexqueen
Summary: Ulquiorra did not want to answer the door Especially when he knew who was on the other side...


**A/N: alright this is my first fanfic and my first time writing in third person. so please be nice**

**Disclaimer: I KNOWN NOTHING**

The doorbell rang and Ulquiorra didn't move. He wasn't expecting anyone so he didn't bother answering the door. He dealt with enough people during the day and would be damned if his nights were filled with idiots as well. The doorbell went off again, followed by knocking. Ulquiorra didn't even flinch. In a few more minutes he would shut drown everything out but the work in front of him. A skill he developed over the years. Sometimes Szayel would have to shake him or punch him in the head to get his attention. But Ulquiorra hadn't slipped into that 'zone' yet and he could easily hear someone sniffling at his door.

He didn't like waiting. He knew that the green eyed man was home and he knew that he was purposely trying to ignore him. He only met him once and that was at a meeting between their bosses' two companies to settle an agreement and of course their bosses' right hand men had to show up as well. He couldn't understand how a seemingly nice guy like Sōsuke Aizen could have such a weak looking man as his subordinate. He on the other hand seemed like the perfect secondary for his boss Gin Ichimaru; they were rude, rough and completely unfazed by the suffering of others and didn't mind getting their hands dirty for profit.

Ulquiorra looked up from his paperwork as Jaegerjaquez snarled from the other side, "I know you're in there, Cifer. I can smell you." _'Eeew'_ he thought turning up his nose as such a rude remark. "Go away," he called back. "I'm busy." The knocking turned to outright banging. "open this goddamned door!" annoyed but resigned that man wouldn't leave, Ulquiorra put his paper work on the couch and walked across the room. He pulled open the door and ignored the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing the man standing there in a dark grey sweater, jeans, and sneakers. He knew few other men who made casual wear look anything but. "what?" he asked.

Grimmjow suspected that the little freak would like to dress comfortably in his own home but the sight that greeted him was _not_ what he expected. He was wearing green and black striped legwarmers, worn green cotton shorts and a large black sweatshirt that seemed to swallow him whole. He watched the other man shift and the large neck of the shirt slid down to reveal a smooth creamy shoulder. He swallowed and muttered, "goddammit," before pushing his way into Ulquiorra's house. "we need to talk," he said by way of greeting.

"why?" Ulquiorra asked backing himself up so the other man could _force_ himself into his home. Grimmjow frowned, "what?" " I said why do we need to talk? As far as I'm concerned there's nothing that needs to be said," he replied, "I need to kiss you," the other man answered. Now Ulquiorra frowned, "why? "must you always ask why?" Grimmjow asked, "when people come to me with things that don't make sense…yes" he answered, "just let me kiss you and I'll leave." "do you know how many germs are in the human mouth? I'd be better off kissing an open sewer grate."

Why did he have to make this so difficult? he hated being here. Hated having to come at all. Yet he had something to prove and goddammit, he'd prove it or die trying. But how dare he look so goddamn cute! He'd never known this Ulquiorra Cifer existed. He'd only ever seen him in those boxy business suits that he'd bet money on he never picked out himself. On occasion he'd even seen him in jeans but, even then, he'd always looked pulled together and professional. Now he looked goddamn adorable, and he almost hated him for it.

"Twenty seconds of your time and I'm outta here for good. Twenty seconds and I'll never bother you again," the cerulean eyed man said. Ulquiorra crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "why," "Christ again with the why… I need to prove to myself that kissing you means absolutely nothing." "Oh well isn't that nice," Ulquiorra said with obviously sarcasm, "it's nice to know you're making sure kissing me is as revolting as necessary." "I'm not…didn't…" he growled, "Can we just do this please?" "Twenty seconds and you'll go away?" he asked,

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Absolutely,"

"Fine. Just get this over with quickly. I have a lot of work to do. And the fact that you're breathing my air annoys me beyond reason."

Wanting this over as badly as Ulquiorra did, he marched up to him, slipped his arms around the other mans waist and yanked him up close against him. They stared at each other for a long moment and then he kissed him, just like he did Gin earlier. Only Gin had been warm and willing in his arms. Not brittle and cold like a block of ice. Ulquiorra didn't even open his mouth. _Nope. Nothing,_ he thought with over whelming relief. This had all been a horrible mistake. He could—and would—walk away from the honorable and brilliant Ulquiorra Cifer and never look back. Grimmjow almost smiled.

Ulquiorra always thought Grimmjow was…interesting. And in the few times they saw each other, he couldn't help feel…a slight interest in the other man. He knew harboring feelings for the same sex was taboo and therefore frowned upon by society but he couldn't help the strange sensations he felt in the pit of his stomach every time he was in the same room with this man. Even now he tried to maintain his calm and cool demeanor but being pressed up against his body with his smell flooding his senses his cold manner was melting.

Grimmjow was just fixing to break the kiss until Ulquiorra moved slightly in his arms and his head moved barely a centimeter to the left. Like a raging wind, lust swept through him. Overwhelming, all-consuming. He'd never felt anything like it. Suddenly he needed to taste the other man more than he needed to take his next breath. His dragged his tongue against Ulquiorra's pale lips coaxing him to open his mouth. To his eternal surprise he did and he plunged deep inside. Ulquiorra's body jerked, his hand reaching up and clutching his shoulder. Probably moments from pushing him away. But he couldn't let him. Not if he felt a modicum of what he was feeling. So he held the emerald eyed man tighter, kissed him deeper, let him feel his steel-hard erection held back by his jeans against the black haired man's stomach.

The hand clutching Grimmjow's shoulder loosened a bit and then slid into his hair, Ulquiorra's other hand grabbed the back of his neck. And suddenly Ulquiorra's iciness turned into a raging inferno of lust. His tongue tangled with Grimmjow's and he groaned into the other man's mouth. Before he realized it Grimmjow was walking him back toward the stairs. He didn't stop kissing, he wouldn't the last thing he wanted was for his mind to take over and stop them. Grimmjow managed to get him to the upstairs hallway before Ulquiorra pulled his mouth away.

Grimmjow loved seeing Ulquiorra this way, his white skin tinted pink and his large emerald eyes dark and half closed, "what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, "Taking you to your bed,"

"Forget it." And Grimmjow, if he were a crying man, would be sobbing. Until uptight Ulquiorra Cifer added, "the wall. Use the wall." Grimmjow grinned widely before shoving the male in his arms against the wall. He stared into surprised green eyes before capturing his mouth again in a bruising kiss. Ulquiorra's mouth opened willingly and Grimmjow took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside effectively mapping out the other man's sweet moist cavern. Surprisingly Ulquiorra tasted sweet and he had to have more of that delicious flavor.

Ulquiorra was lost, he gripped Grimmjow's shock of blue hair and meshed their mouths together, Grimmjow tasted of cigarettes and Pepsi and under normal circumstances it would seem gross but right now it just turned him on even more. He moaned into his mouth when Grimmjow's calloused fingers crept under his shirt and began caressing his sides and stomach. He felt Grimmjow's knee open his legs and Ulquiorra wantonly rubbed his clothed erection against the other's thigh moaning at the friction it caused.

Grimmjow broke the kiss hissing at the feel of Ulquiorra's arousal rubbing against his leg, he gripped both of the emerald eyed man's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand while the other tweaked one of Ulquiorra's nipples enticing it into blissful hardness. The moans coming from the beautiful man below him fueled his straining arousal and he ground his hips against the other's both of them groaning. Grimmjow bit softly on Ulquiorra's earlobe, sucking on the shell before plunging his tongue into his canal earning a shiver from the other man.

"Grimmjow…let me go," Ulquiorra panted as the other's teeth skimmed along the pulse at his throat, "why should I?" he replied his voice husky, "Because dammit I want you," Ulquiorra breathed his face reddening, "as you wish," he answered releasing the other's wrists. As soon as he was free he ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss was carnal and fervent, teeth clashed painfully and tongues battled but neither of them cared the hunger was too deep.

Grimmjow once again broke the kiss motioning for the other to lift their arms while Grimmjow lifted and pulled the shirt over Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra did the same to Grimmjow's shirt and latched his lips on one of his nipples earning a hiss from the taller man. He shuddered as the younger man bit softly and licked apologetically while pale hands worked on the buckle of his belt, Ulquiorra moved down placing butterfly kiss on smooth tan skin before reaching the area were skin met denim.

With steady fingers he popped the button on Grimmjow's jeans and sliding the zipper down. He met with startling blue curls and wondered briefly of he dyed them as well before he pulled the taller man's pants down. He was surprised as he assumed that Grimmjow always went commando but his gaze fell upon midnight blue boxers that looked rather tight as they concealed Grimmjow's engorged member. He placed a kiss on the other's clothed organ before stretching his lips and took Grimmjow in his mouth earning a growl from the man above him.

The sensation of Ulquiorra's mouth and wet silk was electrifying and he fisted his hand in the other's charcoal hair, he moaned softly feeling the younger man's expert tongue tease his clothed slit, he none too gently pulled Ulquiorra off his dick before shedding the boxers and forcing his cock into the other's hot willing mouth. He felt the other choke on his massive length and for a split second felt bad before Ulquiorra hummed sending vibrations through him.

As Ulquiorra suckled on the hard flesh in his mouth, he felt Grimmjow tense and knew he was fixing to release in his mouth. He hand in his hair tightened almost painfully and forcibly pulled him up, he removed his mouth with a slick popping sound and stared into lustful cerulean eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked slightly annoyed, "I want to cum inside you," Grimmjow answered pulling him up. Grimmjow motioned for him to turn around and he did pressing his face against the wall his legs open and ass ready.

Grimmjow almost came right there. Seeing the normally calm and professional man so vulnerable and needy make his cock swell even harder, he watched as Ulquiorra turned his head to look at him, his lips swollen and passion kissed, his onyx hair messy and slicked with sweat and the whole damn thing made him want to take him right then and there. With a will of iron he ghosted his hands over Ulquiorra's sides and down further pulling off the only barrier between them.

With his legwarmers and shorts off, Ulquiorra shivered at the cold air against his heated body, he watched as Grimmjow got down on his knees behind him. Cerulean met emerald for a split second before Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow spread his ass with his hands; he stifled a gasp as he felt something wet play around his entrance before plunging inside. _Eeew it's his tongue! _He thought before moaning loudly as Grimmjow inserted a slick finger along with the tongue in his entrance. Ulquiorra clawed at the wall, peeling the paint off he just painted on last summer and screamed as the man behind hit _something_ inside him that made him see stars.

Grimmjow loved hearing the younger man moan; it added fuel to the inferno that blazed beneath his skin that threatened to consume him at any moment. He knew that Ulquiorra wasn't a virgin; he knew that after Gin became Aizen's brother company. He caught wind of how someone relatively new became Aizen's right hand man and that was through sex, he knew that but right now at this moment Ulquiorra was his and he wanted to pleasure him as much as possible.

Ulquiorra bit his hand to stop the sounds fixing to come out of his throat as Grimmjow inserted two more fingers inside him. He could feel both Grimmjow's fingers and tongue thrust in and out of him preparing him for what was to come. He felt the fingers and tongue leave his ass and he took in a shaky breath to try to calm his nerves, he wasn't a virgin, heavens no, but with Grimmjow he wanted the moment to seem special. His heart began hammering painfully in his chest when he felt the other mans cock against his stretched entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" Grimmjow asked staring at Ulquiorra's trembling form, "it's a little too late to be asking isn't it?" the younger answered, "I didn't come here for this," "I know but right now I don't care," Ulquiorra answered. Grimmjow backed up slightly so the man below him could bend over offering his sweet ass to the older man. He watched as pale hands gripped the stair railing, "Grimmjow…inside me." he didn't need any further urging as he slowly slid his dick inside Ulquiorra's ass receiving a moan from the other man.

It hurt, even after the preparation Ulquiorra's ass still felt like it was on fire and he groaned as his entrance was stretched so taut by Grimmjow's massive dick. Tears formed on black eye lashes by the sheer pain and intensity of it, "shh it's alright," the eldest cooed pumping Ulquiorra's erection to distract him from the pain. The pain subsided and Ulquiorra gave the okay for Grimmjow to continue.

Once he gave the okay Grimmjow pulled out so that only the head of his penis was still inside and thrusted inside making sure to hit the other's prostate head on. Ulquiorra screamed his name loudly making Grimmjow's blood sing. He continued to thrust harder and deeper into the lithe man below him. They were close so close and Grimmjow was going to make damn sure that Ulquiorra came before him. Drunkenly he fumbled for Ulquiorra's weeping erection and pumped it in time to his thrusts. Ulquiorra screamed and came hard spurting his seed on the wall and on Grimmjow's hand. The suffocating heat that incased his dick tightened around him and he bit down on the other's pale neck to keep from screaming as he emptied his load inside the man below him.

Ulquiorra would have fallen if Grimmjow hadn't held him close and personally he could have fallen of the earth and not cared it was that _amazing_. Both were panting heavily the last seconds of orgasm high leaving their systems. Ulquiorra stood and felt strong protective arms wrap around him, "that was by far the best sex I have ever had," he teal haired man said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied leaning into the other's warmth, "I'm sorry I bit you," he said licking apologetically at Ulquiorra's neck, "it's alright,"

They stood there for a moment both to afraid to answer, to realize that their relationship was forbidden, "Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked finally breaking the silence, "yes Grimmjow?" "I love you," he answered pressing Ulquiorra closer to him. "I love you too Grimmjow…are you ready for round two?" "Oh fuck yes," Grimmjow answered slinging his lover over his shoulder and setting off to the bathroom in a dead run.

**A/N: alright it's done! was it good? was it bad? review and tell me please!**


End file.
